happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 91-100
Seasons 91-100 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Overview Season 91 #Purring Rain: Spetz ends up running away from his owner after Niya tried to play with him in the rain. It's up to both Laika and Niya to chase after him. #Balloon Deer: A hot-air balloon fun gets disrupted by a dart. #Too Bald!: Baldy makes Rosa bald. #Best Siblings Whenever: Stella attemps to marry her brother Russell. #What are You Wedding For?: Stella, Blubber, Howl and Luna get married. #Oh, No Mojo!: Mojo goes to jail for getting a bag of peanuts without purchasing them. Will he stay in jail forever? #One Trick Fiends: Zabrina, Modesta, Duran and Arus are going to trick some tree friends. #Keiko Keiko!: Keiko hangs around with Maxx at school, but she's doomed to be killed after making Maxx mad. #The Biggest Bruiser: Fat characters compete in a Biggest Loser like competition. #Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay: Paws pilots a spaceship. #The Sweet Taste of Success: In an attempt to not be so underweight, Raylene becomes a sugar addict. #Small Sisters: Sunset learns about the shrinking spell, but unfortunately doesn't know how to undo it after shrinking Raymond. #Scaredy Cat!: The episode introduces Mew, the cat who is cowardly. #When I Prankin' You, You'll Prankin' Me Too: Morton sets pranks toward Maxx. #Best Friends NOT-Forever?: Someone just break up another relationships again. It's a relationship between Aouli and Squeak. They may not be friends, but you-know-who must deal with this. #Lucy Is Not A Luck: Some unluckiest characters are stole Lucy's lucky charm. Will there something that far more unluckiest than their happened to them? #Virtual Reality: Bass decided to go outside and tries to suit himself after stay inside at home for months. #Love of the Scents: In this episode, Beauregard introduces and he starts to search for lover, but also a rival. #Sweet Smelling and Loving: Fungus finally earns his OCD and Rosa loses her's. #Son of a Gun: The episode shows how Gunnar learned to fire guns and became a gunsmith. #Straight Error: Flynn somehow wants to keep himself away after being affected by Pesty's new weapon. #Duck Private: Flaps thinks he enlisted in the army - but really signed up for a job at a golf course. #Just Beak-cause: Flynn consumes plant growth powder to become bigger, but only his beak gets affected. #Glowing By Myself: Glow comes in to help some tree friends at the road in night time. #Un-Love On Whole Petunia's Day: An anger day on school making lot of students are getting angry so easily, however, Petunia is really happy with the day and tries to keep Petunia's Day meanwhile Lucy cheers up the students and stops Petunia's Day before too late. #A Fluffy Tale: Cream tries to mutate a new tail after he realizes the doctor who did his body has cut off his tail. His tail is the wrong species and color, however. A certain tailless skunk is jealous and tries to chop it off. #Bat-tery Operated: Cream and Random "discover" a new creature and markets off of stocks sold from Swindler. However, the creature is faked by Mimics. #Phone Home, P.A.: When a Platypus Alien child was abandoned on Earth when they left from a raid, Cream tries to help him in an E.T. parody. #Nursery Crimes: Nursery is forced to act like an infant after a baby is kidnapped from the hospital. #Off the Beaten Truck : Walter's truck gave more problems to himself and others. #The School Treeless Girls: #Rock-a-By Baby: Stella and Luna are expecting kids in the season's finale. Season 92 #Flynn Sees a Shrink: In the season premiere, Flynn seeks help about his size issues. Who better to consult than someone small? #Let Me Be Your Ears: Irin helps Nimbus find his way around with the power of headphones. #Paw O' Gold: Weebit controls Paws into taking Angie's golden sphere. #Full Speed Ahead: Something keep going worse between Ellie and Zet at the road. #Look! No Hands! : Josh loses his hands and forms a bond with Handy. #The Gland Tour: A trip to the science museum takes a new direction when 5 friends end up inside Petunia. #The Bots are Back in Town: Mecha Mash is back! Who will reclaim their title? #App-End-dix: Petunia has a swollen appendix and must find a solution before it bursts. #Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking: Walter thinks he has a better truck than Rigg. The two truckers decide to settle this squabble with a race. #Painstorm: Sniffles' new invention causes a storm of acid rain! Will Sniffles do something about it? #Beach Bummer: Pride exposes her butt on the beach, which attracts the attention of a certain pirate. #Donald Tromp: Tromp finds a stash of gold and becomes the richest dog in town. #Child's Play: Giggles has a playdate with Cub. What could go wrong? #Something in the Way You Spook: Spooky (deer) causes chaos at a costume party. #A Tale of a Missing Tail: Genesis loses his tail (again). #Big Hero: Splendid decides to not be a superhero and watch TV and eat junk food all day much to his fan, Gunnar's dismay. #Ken Doll: Kendall doesn't want anyone to know she has a male doll, so she tries to hide it. #Out of Focus: Snapshot will do anything to get his camera back from Lifty and Shifty. #I Don't Give a Boot: Howdy unwittingly lets a scorpion into his boot before putting it back on. #Tall Tales: Flynn is belittled by his cousin Brohdy and tries to make his way back up. #Overnight Or Blackout: The town had been power failure while the characters are still staying up all night. #Snooze you Lose: Lumpy challenges the tree friends to try to stay awake for a week. #Out of your Head: Cuddles' brain ends up with characters inside his head in this Re-animated and Out of Jimmy's Head parody. #If You Can't Take The Heat: Lifty and Shifty must find a way to cure Flippy's cold. #Molly's Festival: Petunia gets really jealous against her rival Lucy Clover and she wants to go to Molly's festival with Ginger. Will she get him, or not? #TBD #TBD #TBD #Sphere to Stay: In the season finale, Angie must decides if she would brings The Cursed Idol with her sphere or not. Character pop-ups The pop-ups for seasons 91-100 revert back to the style as seen in the canon series's late season 3 - season 4 intro, having the starring characters' card go with a rhyme/alliteration relevant to the character while having the featuring characters shown playing at a playground. Images Season 91 Purringrain1.png|Purring Rain The balloon.png|Balloon Deer Virtualreality1.png|Virtual Reality duckprivate.png|Duck Private Just Beak-ause.png|Just Beak-cause nurserycrimes.png|Nursery Crimes school treeless girls.png|The School Treeless Girls Straighterror.png|Straight Error Glowbymyself1.png|Glowing By Myself Truckdistract1.png|Truck to Distraction Smallsisters.png|Small Sisters Season 92 Flynntherapy.png|Flynn sees a Shrink letmebeyourears.png|Let Me Be Your Ears Paw o gold.png|Paw O' Gold looknohands.png|Look! No Hands! Fullspeedahead1.png|Full Speed Ahead A Tale of a Missing Tail.png|A Tale of a Missing Tail painstorm.png|Painstorm Kendoll.png|Ken Doll Outoffocus1.png|Out of Focus Spheretostay1.png|Sphere to Stay dontgiveaboot.png|I Don't Give a Boot talltales.png|Tall Tales Petunia_is_jealous_at_Lucy...again.png|Molly's Festival Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists